Exceptional Jedi: Rueful Coup
by WindySilver
Summary: 21 119 BBY. Veledos is still recuperating from a war in which it helped its friend, Gario system. Jedi Master Ircafey Triuso wants to leave back to Ossus. His wish is not granted. FFM 2015 July 14th.


_21 119 BBY, Veledos, Mid Rim_

"Gurra, what's going on outside?" Ircafey Triuso asked, hearing commotion.  
"A protest of some kind, Shi-Sha," came the answer.

Ircafey sighed.  
"Don't call me by that title. Just call me Ircafey, ok?" he asked.  
"Sure, Shi... Ircafey," Gurra answered.  
"Thank you. Now let's see what's going on," Ircafey said and walked out of his apartment. Gurra followed him.  
"The Ancients are a lie!" someone shouted.  
"What in the name of the Force is going on around here?" Ircafey asked, using the Force to make his voice heard over the commotion.  
"You claim that making the peace treaty with Charros system is a good idea, but what does it bring to us?" someone yelled.  
"You claim to be the messenger of the Ancients, you claim that they guard us, but where were they when the Xi Charrians bombed the village of Haleos?"  
"They make a desert and call it peace!"  
"The Ancients are not true! The only truth is reality!" shouted a person in the frontlines.

 _I have a feeling that I won't be returning to Ossus that soon after all_ , Ircafey thought. _And this time I don't need the Force to tell it's true._  
"Listen! If we had not made that treaty, we would still get attacked! Same goes with Gario system! Xi Charrians left and we have peace now! Or would you prefer fighting and having more casualties?" he asked.  
"THE ANCIENTS ARE A LIE!" was the only answer.

Ircafey touched his saber. He wanted to return back to the Jedi Academy at Ossus, and these crazy people were angering him.  
"Shi-Sha has heard our voice! Let's leave!" said the same person in the frontlines.

The crowd left and other people came from their houses and hiding places.  
"I thought I was leaving for Ossus soon," Ircafey muttered and scoffed. "So much for that."  
"What do you want me to do?" Gurra asked.

Ircafey knew that if he just said the word, his friend would go and kill all of those protestors. But it was not what they were supposed to do.  
"We shall wait. Let's see about this tomorrow," Ircafey told.

He would have only wanted to finally leave for Ossus to return back to his Jedi brethren and get some help to the mental troubles the war had caused him. He knew that if Gurra had not been by his side, restraining him whenever he lost his temper, things would be much worse. He was grateful for the great friend he had.

The night came and the people went to sleep. Ircafey lay on his bed, unable to sleep. One of the things he needed help on after the war, he knew. Gurra was in his part-sleep, part-meditation state.

Suddenly someone came inside from the window. Ircafey and Gurra were up on their feet, Ircafey holding his saber. The Force-imbued blade started glowing fierily.  
"I mean you no harm," said the person who had come from the window, making the Veledosian gesture of peace. By the sound Ircafey thought them to be female.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"I'm one of the protestors of today. My fellows are going to attack you in an hour, Shi-Sha. You must leave," said the female.  
"Why are you telling this?" Ircafey asked.  
"I don't think killing you will do any good to our cause," the female told.

Ircafey and Gurra glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.  
"Very well. We'll leave, but so should you. If they dare to attack us, they will not hesitate to hurt you if they find out that you betrayed them," Ircafey told.  
"May I accompany you?" the female asked.  
"Why not?" Gurra murmured.  
"Does any security officer know about this planned attack?" Ircafey asked.  
"I gave them the time and place," the female told.  
"Let's leave quickly, then," Gurra said.

The trio moved to another house, explaining the situation to its inhabitants. Then they stayed at the window, waiting for the show to start.  
"What is your cause, anyways, Miss...?" Ircafey asked.  
"Aistoth. Many of us lost family or friends at the war. We thought that the Ancients would help us but they did not. Many want revenge," Aistoth told.  
"The Ancients have been one with the Force for ages. They have their messengers, some tiny bits of power usable, and they do whatever they can to help us. But not even they are perfect and able to stop everything. They are not gods controlling us and our lives. The decisions and deeds are up to us," Ircafey told.  
"I see," Aistoth said.  
"Who did you lose?" Gurra asked.  
"My uncle and elder brother," Aistoth told.  
"Lucky you. I have only my irritating coward cousin anymore in my family," Gurra told. "Yet I'm not doing the same as you guys."  
"You are a Gario! You don't have any deities!" Aistoth told.  
"What do you think you know about my culture?" Gurra hissed. Ircafey took a hold of his shoulder to keep the Gario from attacking Aistoth, but he knew well that if Gurra really attempted to attack, he could not stop it.

The protestors and wannabe assassins went to his house. Security officers attacked.  
"We've been betrayed!" shrieked someone.  
"Aistoth is still not here! That traitor!" someone else shouted.  
"You will meet your traitor in Asgorth," told a security officer. "If they get there anyways."  
"Nooo!"

Many tried to escape, but as more security officers came, no one could avoid being caught. These people, many veterans from the recent war, were an obstacle greater than anything the protestors had met. These people were insurmountable after avoiding death and incapacitating injuries.

The protestors were taken to the prison moon, Asgorth.

On the next day Ircafey was already, given permission by the Seers, leaving with Gurra to Ossus.

 _It's about time to see some Jedi fellows_ , Ircafey thought. He had been away for too long for his taste.

 **/Star Wars (c) Lucasfilm, any characters you cannot find on Wookieepedia, Veledos, Veledosians and their language (c) Me/**


End file.
